Aniversario
by Imari Malfoy Vampire
Summary: Todo llega a su fin... esa es una ley absoluta.  ¿Pero en que momento sabes que es hora de darle vuelta a la pagina?  Hermione lo descubrira de una forma simple gracias a un encuentro casual, cargado de deseo.


**Atención: El siguiente relato es de mi creación, pero los personajes son de J. K. Rowling. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia.**

**Espero lo disfrutes**

* * *

><p>El tipitap de la lluvia poco a poco me empieza a arrullar.<p>

En cuanto empiezo a sentir mis parpados pesados, me estiro y me pongo de pie. Definitivamente no me puedo dormir., hoy es una noche importante y ni la lluvia ni el retraso de Harry me la van a arruinar.

Es la quinta noche que pasamos en este lugar y la lluvia no deja de caer.

Prendo la televisión, por primera vez desde que llegamos y cambio los canales por costumbre sin ver nada realmente, hasta que me topo con algo de música.

Me siento frente al espejo del tocador y comienzo a cepillar mi largo y ondulado cabello castaño, sospecho que mas por costumbre que por otra cosa, al hacerlo y no sé por qué motivo me pongo a tararear por lo que el ruido molesto del televisor paso a segundo plano y mejor la apago.

No sé bien en qué momento dejo el cepillo y comienzo a dar de vueltas por la habitación, maravillada con el sonido de mi propia voz.

Yo lo sé, porque Harry, me lo ha dicho, que lo que más le gusto de mi fueron mis ojos color ámbar y mi voz.

Ahora que estoy sola, caigo en la cuenta que desde que estamos aquí no hemos hablado casi de nada, mientras él está en su trabajo yo me la paso encerrada entre estas cuatro paredes amarillo pastel y extra personales.

Como odio pensar acerca de mi relación con Harry, porque él y yo estamos bien. Si no, no lo habría seguido hasta aquí.

Hoy es una noche importante, pero ¿Por qué? Por alguna extraña razón no recuerdo que día es hoy.

Camino hacia el armario y lo abro. Dentro hay un hermoso vestido de coctel color azul, y encima tiene una etiqueta con la fecha de hoy.

¿Qué días es hoy? ¿Qué diablos olvide esta vez?

Saco el vestido y lo dejo sobre la cama y marco el número de Harry que ya hasta de memoria me sé.

-No puedo atenderte ahora Hermione. Estoy ocupado- me dice secamente y me cuelga.

Pero yo no me rendiré tan fácil. Tal vez él si sepa que día es hoy, pero le daré una hora para que se desocupe.

Me quito mi bata de seda color plata y me pongo unos pantalones de mezclilla y una camisa blanca. ¿Cómo fue que pensé que me pareció una gran idea traer una camisa blanca a un lugar como este? Me calzo mis zapatillas y bajo al bar del hotel donde nos hospedábamos, pese a que aún es temprano.

Apenas son las 5 de la tarde, lo pienso mejor, ya que aun no he comido. Cambio y ruta y entro en el restaurante casi desértico. Aparte de los dos meseros, hay un hombre elegantemente vestido, que come solo.

Me siento en una de las mesas cerca de la ventana y viendo la lluvia caer permito que mi mente se llene de recuerdos, pero hay uno recurrente. Harry.

Él y yo en el colegio.

Él y yo en una cabalgata en la playa.

Él y yo en una cena romántica.

Él proponiéndome matrimonio.

Observo el anillo de oro blanco que descansa sobre mi dedo anular de mi mano izquierda. Ya han pasado dos o tres años desde que me dio ese anillo.

El mesero me despierta de mis memorias y me pide mi orden. ¿Qué ya me trajo el menú? Le pido otros cinco minutos y abro la carta. ¿Qué se me antoja?

Me decido finalmente, después de leer la carta entera dos veces, por una ensalada italiana, una porción de lasaña, un flan napolitano de postre y una copa de vino. Llamo al mesero y después de pedirle la comida, regreso mi vista a la ventana.

Tomo el celular y vuelvo a llamar a Harry.

-Hermione, en la noche que llegue hablamos- y vuelve a colgarme

Como ya es su costumbre llegara 11 o 12 de la noche.

Me enojo, pero me quedo callada. Realmente quiero comer.

Me encierro en mi misma. ¿Qué harán en este momento mis amigos Neville y Luna? De seguro ya salió el sol donde ellos están. Me pregunto si pensaran en mí.

Pienso en mis padres, ellos nunca quisieron a Harry, no he vuelto a verlos desde que les dije que me casaría con él.

El mesero atrae mi atención nuevamente, ahora con mi comida.

Empiezo a comer saboreando casa bocado. Realmente esta delicioso y el vino es perfecto con aroma y sabor dulce. Como a mí me gusta.

Como suele sucederme siempre a mí, mi bebida se termina cuando llego a la mitad de la lasaña.

El mesero me ofrece otra copa que yo niego amablemente. No suelo beber tanto a esta hora, de hecho a ninguna hora realmente. Gracias a pasar tanto tiempo con Harry, se me pego la costumbre de tomar una copa de vino a la hora de la comida y eso es todo.

Pero aún así, regresa al poco rato con la copa en la mano y me dice que es una cortesía del caballero de la otra mesa.

Acepto la copa y la levanto en señal de salud al hombre al otro lado del salón. Él se levanta y se acerca a mi mesa.

Lo invito a tomar asiento. Como si nos conociéramos de tiempo, empezamos a hablar de trivialidades, mientras termino de comer.

La sobremesa es larga, las copas no paran de llegar y yo empiezo a beber de más y brindar con mi invitado.

Es un hombre realmente atractivo, cabello rubio platinado, lacio. Ojos grises como si fueran de plata, y de finas facciones.

No le pregunto su nombre, ni él pregunta el mío. Pero esa era lo excitante del momento.

El caballero firma la cuenta y la carga a su habitación. Me pongo de pie y camino con ´le hacia el elevador.

Me siento un poco mareada, pero no le doy importancia. Llegamos al tercer piso, sorpresivamente él y yo somos casi vecinos de habitación.

Al tratar de salir del elevador me tropiezo y caigo en sus brazos fuertes.

Levanto la mirada y no sé por qué, permito que esos ojos suyos, tan grises como el acero me aprisionen y lo beso.

El beso primero es suave, él no me corresponde, así que lo beso con más intensidad. Al final, el se rinde y nuestro beso es cada vez más apasionado, más apremiante.

Ahogo un gemido en mi garganta, él me mira con ojos cargados de deseo.

Caminamos entre tropiezos hasta su habitación. Nuestras bocas no se separan.

Sus caricias son constantes y es como si sus manos conocieran de memoria mi cuerpo.

Desabotono su camisa y beso su pecho fornido y musculoso.

Nos fundimos en un abrazo y en un ataque de frenesí caemos en la cama continuando con el juego sensual de la pasión.

Mientras las caricias empiezan a subir de tono, la ropa comienza a ser un estorbo, por lo cual sus manos la hacen desaparecer.

Siento sus labios recorrer mi cuerpo, leves gemidos se escapan por entre mis labios y entierro mis manos en su cabello, atrayendo su boca de vuelta a la mía. No puedo detenerme, es casi como una necesidad.

Me mira a los ojos, ya no me importa nada. Ahora todo se concentra en él.

Lo siento, no me importa. Me fundo con él y él conmigo.

Mi teléfono suena, ya me tiene sin cuidado. Desde hace mucho tiempo ya no me sentía así. Hermosa, poderosa, deseable.

Abandono mi conciencia y me entrego únicamente a mis instintos y sentidos.

Escucho como gime, mi respiración se hace más lenta. Algo en mi se detiene y de pronto me siento cansada.

Me dejo caer sobre su pecho y él traza círculos en mi espalda.

Ya no me siento vacía, pero no por eso me siento satisfecha.

Me cambio en silencio, el no me dice nada. No quiero que diga nada. Aun en la obscuridad encuentro mis cosas y alcanzo la puerta.

-Me llamo Draco- me dice antes de que cierra la puerta.

Camino hacia mi cuarto y siento mis mejillas enfebrecidas.

Ahora recuerdo que día es.

Me encierro en la habitación y corro hasta el teléfono. Marco rápidamente el número de Harry.

Suena una vez… dos… tres… y me mandaba a buzón.

Vuelvo a marcar y esta vez él me contesta.

No me deja decir ni media palabra, el solo me reclama por ser impertinente y llamarlo en horas de trabajo. De mala manera me pregunta que me pasa y yo me pongo a llorar. No quiero llorar pero no puedo evitarlo.

-¿Qué día es hoy?- le pregunto entre sollozos y su voz ahora suena preocupada

-No lo sé Mione, perdón. No quise gritarte ¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué pasa?

Yo no respondo ya. Cuelgo el teléfono y busco en mi maleta.

N viejo álbum de fotos mías y de Harry desde que éramos niños. Feliz, abrazados, riendo. Siempre fuimos él y yo, y yo que pensaba que era lo correcto. Que debíamos estar juntos siempre.

Miro el anillo de mi mano. ¿Qué nos paso? ¿Por qué se nos perdió la magia?

Tomo una bolsa pequeña de mano, y meto en él lo totalmente indispensable. No quiero cargar de más.

Me acerco al espejo una vez más y con mi labial rojo escribo una nota:

_Feliz Aniversario Harry_

_Creo que es obvio que ya no nos amamos, algo nos pasó. No me busques, se acabo. _

_Perdóname._

_Hermione_

Tomo mi abrigo negro y bajo las escaleras del hotel.

Draco está en la recepción, al verme sonríe pero yo me sigo derecho. Dejo mi llave con el encargado y me camino por las húmedas calles sin un destino fijo.

Mi celular comienza a sonar, miro el número. Es Harry.

Sonrió al recordar sus besos, pero luego lo tiro en un charco. Si no es ahora, jamás poder escapar de mí.

De este modo me interno en la lluvia dejando tras de mí lo que algún día fue una mujer enamorada que renuncio a todo por algo que llego a un fin.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Dudas? ¿Comentarios? ¿Quejas? ¿Sugerencias?<strong>

**Deja un Comentario **

**Con Amor **

**Imari Malfoy**

**Vampira Gitana de la noche**


End file.
